A New Nightmare on My Street
by SideshowBobsGal
Summary: Based in Remake Universe. Before Freddy ever so much as looked at the Badlem Preschool, he worked at another. Which was the first child to turn Freddy into the perverted pedophilic murderer we know him as today? WARNING: MATURE CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

NoES

"So what have we got today?" Detective Jennifer Frond asked her partner as they both stepped onto the elevator. "Ah," Doctor Quin began, "We've got the victim, Casey Driftwood, in interigation room B." "Victim of what?" asked Frond's partner, Detective Larson. "Pedophile." answered Quin. Both Jennifer and her partner went silent in shock. This was the first pedophile case they've had in years. "How old is the victim?" Larson asked glancing to his partner. Quin opened her case file and read the information out loud. "Victim: Casey Driftwood, Age: seven, Victim of one; Freddy Krueger a pedophile who was brought into custody at Sunny Days-" "What is that, like a day care?" Jennifer inturrupted. "It's a pre-school. One of my kids went there three years ago." Larson answered with a serious face while looking down at his shoes.

"Krueger was taken into custody at a pre-school?" Frond questioned. "Infront of his victim no less." added Quin. "This guy is a pedophile at Sunny Days, and he was brought into custody infront of his victim?" Larson asked trying to comprehend the entire story. "Wait I'm not done yet." Quin reasurred. "We found out about it through a nine one one call from Sunny Days, from a Ms. Olivia Sweeney at eleven forty five today. She had the child with her as the police came to arrest Krueger." "This is gonna be one hell of a day." Detective Frond ended with while stepping off the elevator into the Special Victims Unit offices.

"So what happened to this creep?" Larson questioned following his partner into the offices. "Last we heard of him he was in the police car." Quin answered closing her folder. "What? So then why isn't this guy here for interrogation?" Frond asked. "Because the police car was found today at one o'clock. On the side of Wide Creek Road, all busted up with two Officer Crendall and Officer Craine dead inside of the car." Quin answered, looking Larson in the eyes from his side. "My god, he isn't only a pedophile but a murderer?" asked Frond stopping in her tracks. "Yup, and we have no clue as to where he might be or where he's going to. Good luck!" Quin finished by turning another corner onto work on more of her cases.

"You sure you want to take this case?" asked Detective Larson walking side by side with Jennifer. "Positive. You?" "Completely positive. This wacko was at my son's school!" Just then Detective Morres walked up to the partners. "Hey guys you sure you want to take this one?" "Why?" Larson asked giving Morres a determined look. "Cuz looks like this sicko did his deeds at the school." "What?" Frond asked. "Yeah, turns out he had a little gig there. He worked as the gardener and maintense guy in return the school would let him live there in the basement. Had his own little fridge and everything." Morres answered in a digusted yet serious tone. "So when he did any of his deeds the only place he had to call home would be this basement." Larson explained to himself. "Has anyone checked the basement yet?" Frond asked. "We're sendin' over a squad right now, we just got this information a few minutes ago from Sweeney." Morres answered as a phone started to ring. "Excuse me guys..." Morres ended with as he answered the phone.

Larson and Frond turned the corner to the interrogation rooms hallway. "Room B, right?" Larson asked. "Yeah." Frond assured. They entered the veiwing room to find Dr. Quin and Lt. Faulkner. Larson turned to Faulkner and began talking as Frond looking through the one way window at the sweet little girl sitting in the large grey room. "Oh my god..." Frond let out. Quin caught Frond's expression as she gaized into the other room. "Detective?" asked Quin. Frond turned to Quin in reply. "I think maybe you should go in and talk to her first. It might be better for her to talk to another woman rather than your large male partner." Quin looked to Larson, "No offense of course." she finished with a sinsere smile. Larson gave back a half ass smile, "None taken." he answered. "Alright..." Frond began while taking off her jacket. "Jen, you sure you want to do this one alone?" her partner asked. "Yes, it's only a little girl plus I need you to go down to that basement at Sunny Days and find if there is any evidence." Frond finished with a smile and entered the interrogation room.

Casey sat at the table in her lace covered ruffle filled dress, coloring on blank pieces of paper. "Hi there Casey." Frond greeted with a sweet smile. Casey looked up from her papers with a cheery smile and bright eyes. "Hello!" the child responded. Frond took the seat opposite from Casey and crossed her legs. "I'm detective Frond, but you can call me Jen ok?" she explained. The child cocked her head to one side. "My name is Casey but you can call me Casey" with that the child giggled and turned back to her drawings. "So what are you drawing Casey?" asked the detective as she bent over the table to get a better sight of the drawings. "I'm drawing what Doctor Harleen told me to." Casey explained while picking up a brown crayon. "And what is it she asked you to draw?" "My family, and friends, and teachers..." Frond picked up a finished drawing. "What's this? It's very pretty." "That's my school, Sunny Days." giggled the child. "I like the red flowers, who's this?" the detective asked pointing to a person in the drawing who was bent over the flowers. The child looked up from her current drawing to the one Frond was holding. "That's Freddy, he planted the flowers there." Casey explained with a smile.

"What do you mean she doesn't know she's a victim?" Detective Larson asked over his cell phone while in the car to Sunny Side. "It's just what I told you Dave, I asked about Freddy and all she does is speak the world of him!" answered Frond from outside the interrogation room watching as Dr. Quin talked to Casey. "How does she speak the world of him when he's abused her?" Larson asked. "She reffers to him as her best friend and her boy friend. This child believes she has a relationship with this sick bastard." Frond explained. "I'm at the school now, I'm gonna look in the basement then come back and talk to Casey myself 'kay?" "Yeah, just be on the look out for any gloves." "Why?" "Casey mentioned a special glove or something, I don't know but it seems to be our perps favorite toy." "Will do, over and out." Larson finished before hanging up. "Good bye to you too!" Frond replied hanging up the phone. She opened the door to the interrogation room and walked in.

"Casey, I need you to tell me about what you and Freddy would do." Quin asked. The child by now had stopped drawing. "Okay...we would sometimes...make eachother feel good." Casey replied nervously. Detective Frond squinted her eyes as she gaized at the floor, listening. "How would you make eachother feel good?" Dr. Quin asked. "I...don't know..." "Would he ask you to take off your clothes?" "Sometimes...sometimes he would just take off my undies." Casey explained. Frond's stomache turned while listening to this. It was her first pedophile case ever, her partners second. She had to remain strong though.

"Detective Larson, OHPD." Larson told a fellow law enforcer while holding his badge up for inspection. He entered the pre-school with Detective Morres. "My god it's been three years since I've been here with my kid and they still haven't changed the layout." Larson commented as the two walked down a hallway to the door that led to the basement. "That's gotta be weird for you Dave, to have your kid be taught here and then three years later a pedophile case right here." "Yeah but this guy has only been here for a year now, long after my Jason graduated into elementry." "Still, it would freak me out if it were my son." "Morres you don't have any kids." "If I did, it would freak me out. I'd be out there right now trying to bag this freak."

Both detectives stopped as they reached the door to the basement. They looked down the stairs before them and nodded to one another. Larson went first to find to small room. Morres couldn't help but have a digusted look on his face while looking around. The walls were grey with different drawings from children tapped onto the walls. There was a small cot and a mini fridge that doubled as a night stand. There was a small children's table and chairs set and a two boxes of clothes. One with Freddy written on it, inside where his clothes. The other marked 'Casey' with flowers drawn on it, inside where different little girl dresses that were all frilly and ruffled. "Jesus, he kept her clothes down here?"

"Freddy got them for me." Casey replied to Doctor Quin with a smile, "They were gifts, my mom and dad thought I was bad so they wouldn't get me new clothes. So Freddy would save up money and go buy me dresses. Sometimes he would take me so I could pick one out!" Casey explained with a happy grin. "What store would he take you to? Do you remember?" asked Quin. "No...the sign had a dolly on it though." answered Casey trying to think.

"I got 'em!" Frond said hanging up a phone. "What?" asked Lt. Faulkner. "I got her parents!" Frond walked over to Faulkner. "Apparently they're on wellfare, Sweeney said her father is a drunk and coke addict while her mother is just as worse. I also have their adress!" "She can't go back with them." "I know, I figure we can arrest them for drugs. See if they know any more about this Krueger guy, then get Casey the hell out of their custody and safe with someone else." "Good work Frond, now get it done!" Faulkner said taking a sip of his coffee. "Will do sir." Frond went to pick up the phone just as it started to ring. She picked it up. "Hello, Ohio Special Victim's Unit, Detective Frond, how can I help you?" "Jen?" "Dave? What's up down there?"

"Well not only did we find another box of photos of Krueger and Casey-" "Which I don't even have the balls to look at because I hear it's so nasty!" added Morres. "We found a safe hidden in the garden shed out back. One of the officers picked the lock and you'll never guess what we found." "What?" asked Jennifer. "A horrible set of blue prints for this nasty ass razor glove thing. You gotta see this, looks like there are pieces to the glove in here but no actual glove." "What about in the classrooms or the basement?" asked Frond. Morres took the phone and held it to his ear. "Nope no glove here, Krueger must have it on him." "Damn it, he's armed. If anyone does find him, he's ready for a fight." commented Frond.

"Tell me about this picture Casey. You drew Freddy in a different shirt here, why?" asked . "That's what I made him for christmas! Grammy helped me make it for him, that's why it's red and green striped. It's a sweater." Casey explained with bright eyes. "What else can you tell me about Freddy? He only treated you this way?" "Yes, I'm his girl. He doesn't treat the other kids like me. I'm his special angel." the child grinned. "Casey, you know that the things he did to you are very very bad. Your too young to have a boyfriend let alone one older than you! Sweety, he is a bad bad man." now explained to Casey. "What do you mean? Freddy loves me. I'm his little angel. He- he isn't bad." tears began to rain down Casey's face.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"No!" the young girl screatched as she reached for her mother. A police officer had his arms wrapped around the young girls waiste as the other officer opened the black car door. "Please I want my Momma!" little Casey screamed again. Her mother was standing four feet away with tears running down her face. The girl was put into the black car and one of the officers slammed the door in Casey's face. A children's service's agent named Mrs. Devon strolled past Casey's mother who's make up was now smeared down her face. Mrs. Devon leaned to Casey's mother, "Mrs. Driftwood, you can drop the act now. The officers are walking away. I know your contemplating on wipping those tears away, fixing your make up, and hitting the closest bar as soon as that car drives away." Mrs. Driftwood turned to Mrs. Devon with a fake shocked expression as Mrs. Devon continued on her way to the car.

Mrs. Devon climbed in the drivers seat and looked to Casey through the rear view mirror. Casey was wipping her tears away while buckling her seat belt. The young girl's lip quivered as she looked back out the window at her mother. The car began moving forward. "Hello Casey, I'm Mrs. Devon." the woman smiled as she drove along. Casey turned around and pulled her legs onto the seat to be able to look out the back window. Sure enough she saw her mother already looking at herself in her make up mirror, walking across the street. Casey turned around before her mother took off her coat revealing herself to be wearing a scanky outfit to attract any man who came her way.

"Hello Mrs. Devon." Casey began now sitting correctly again. "Where are we going?" "I'm taking you to live with a very nice family who will take very good care of you. They live out of state but they will protect you from that bad bad man." Mrs. Devon smiled. Casey looked down at her own shoes thinking about how much she missed Freddy, and how he would never have let these people be so mean to her...

10 Years Later

"Yeah get the fuck out of my house!" a large woman screamed while trying to follow the teen age girl infront of her. "I don't wanna live in your fuck hole of a house you fat ass bitch! Leave me the fuck alone!" the teen yelled back at the woman. The girl had one duffle bag in her hand and knife in her other. "You get back here you little bitch and say that to my face!" the woman yelled. The girl turned around and held her knife up, "Listen here fuck face, if you don't back the fuck down-!" the large woman took out a small black revolver from her dress' pocket and aimed for the teens head. "Or what?" the woman threatened back. Both females turned their heads at the sound of a car door slamming shut. "Casey get in the car." Mrs. Devon demanded. The teen girl glaired to the large woman before her but finally turned and tossed her bag into the car. While she climbed in after the bag Mrs. Devon walked up to the large woman who was now trying to hide her gun back within her pocket. Mrs. Devon shook her head, "I'm gonna pretend I didn't see you threaten another humans life with a gun, however I will be taking you off our lists for foster homes. Now hand over the gun." Mrs. Devon held out her hand for the gun. The large woman gave a pissed off look to Mrs. Devon but handing over the gun. Mrs. Devon turned around and climbed into the driver's seat of the black car.

The teen girl looked out the window still glairing at the large bitter woman who was still glairing at her. "Get the fuck out off my street!" the woman yelled just as Mrs. Devon began driving away. Mrs. Devon glanced to the girl in the back seat through the mirror. "Casey, Casey, Casey." she began. "What? That shit bag of a human was horrible to live with! You should be happy that you don't have a murder case on your hands! I swear she was continplating on killing me!" the teen aged Casey ranted. "Casey you can't keep doing this! In the past two months you've been bumped to a different foster home every single week. I can't keep moving you." "Well as soon as you give me a decent place to live, I can stop making it so you have to move me." Casey explained crossing her arms. Silence followed for a few minutes.

Finally Mrs. Devon explained, "I've found a new foster family for you. They're brand new to the foster family life but they seem pretty nice. They have a two story suburbian home in a small neighborhood." Casey sat motionless with her arms still crossed starring out her dark window at the night time sky. "Uh huh." She finally let out, "Where do these newbs live?" she asked turning from her window to Mrs. Devon. "Springfield." "Springfield? Well that's a gay ass name." Casey frowned while leaning back. "Hey! The trailer park you just left might not have a problem with you swearing but I do!" Mrs. Devon said while driving on the nearly dead highway. "Yeah, sorry." Casey let out, hiding her sincerity. Mrs. Devon sighed and handed Casey a couple of papers, Casey took them and began looking through them. "Let's see, they're caucasion a cute couple. Don't have any kids, don't have any pets...live at 1431 Elm Street, Springwood..." Casey slapped the papers down on her lap, while leaning back and looking back out the window. "Good, now I definatly won't have to worry about cat hair on my clothes." she smirked. Mrs. Devon rolled her eyes.

The black car pulled into Elm Street and finally parked infront of house 1431. Casey sighed begining to grow tired since it was now 3 in the morning, and lifted up her duffle. She opened her door and climbed out to a very cold breeze bursting at her. Casey looked around her newest neighborhood and then to her new family's home. She had to admit to herself, it was like the Ritz Carlton compared to all her past homes. It was just a simple suburbian yellow two story house, new england style. The couple came out of the house in their pajamas and robes and the woman greeted Casey with a hug, Casey was shocked by the woman's instant joy. The man walked over to Mrs. Devon, "Do you always drop the children off at three in the morning?" he asked while rubbing his eye. Mrs. Devon smiled, "No sir, we almost never do. However with Casey we needed to make an exception. Her last house was a dangerous enviroment for her and there was no other places she could stay for the night." "Dangerous enviroment?" he questioned. "That's is confidential for our other clients to know about. Anywho, I take it your all okay and I can go catch up on some well needed sleep?" "Yes we've got everything under control." the man assured.

Casey watched as Mrs. Devon drove off from her new bedroom window. It was on the second floor and larger than any of her past rooms. She was shocked by her new family's hospitality. However she detested how her room was decorated in an ugly green shade. She crawled up into her bed and pulled her warm covers over herself, it had been a year since she slept in a bed with bedding that had no holes in it. She smiled as she nodded off to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Empty bottles. Darkness. Fists flying. A smile. A dress. Red flowers. Crayons. Shadows. Red and Green stripes. A glove.

Casey gasped as her eyes snapped open. She panted realizing she was in a cold sweat. She pushed the blanket off of herself with her legs, and covered her face with her hands. "Casey?" chirped a voice from the other side of Casey's white bedroom door. Casey took her hands from her face and looked around her now bright room. The sun pushed through her windows illuminating the entire room with a warm glow. "Casey? Are you alright?" chirped the voice again. "Wha-? Oh yeah I'm fine Mrs. Stirling." Casey replied sitting up in her bed. "I told you Casey, call me Rose." the woman giggled, "Oh and breakfast is ready downstairs. Be sure to get some while it's hot!" again the woman giggled and walked from Casey's door, down the stairs. Casey sighed as she layed back down, then bit her lip. "That was weird. Did I have a nightmare or something?" she wondered to herself.

poured her husband a cup of coffee and placed it before him on the kitchen table. He was reading the morning paper, the sports section of course. "So what were you doing up stairs?" he asked his wife. "Oh, I went up there to get my bracelet but over heard Casey in her sleep. The poor dear must have had a nightmare." Rose explained making herself a cup of coffee. "Oh well that is to be expected by a foster child, my dear. After all the torment they've gone through." he replied before taking a sip of his coffee. The woman nodded as she heard foot steps coming down the stairs. Casey turned off the last step, walked across the hallway and into the kitchen. "Morning." Casey said with a half smile on. "Good morning Casey" replied with a grin while still reading his newspaper. "Casey I've made waffles for breakfast this morning. I hope you like them." Rose smiled while placing a plate of waffles on the kitchen table, before an empty chair. Casey smiled at this pamperment. She hadn't eaten anything she hadn't cooked herself in a long time, besides fast food. "Thank you . I-I mean Rose." Casey smiled as she took her seat.

Casey began eating her waffles when Mr. Sterling put down his paper onto the table. "Casey there's something you should know." he began. Casey looked to him, while cutting her waffle. "Yesterday I was called for a business meeting in Manhattan for the weekend. I'll be leaving tonight. I'm sorry but it'll just be you and Rose here." he explained. Casey nodded, "Okay, I hope your business meeting goes well?" she replied, not caring in the least that he was leaving. "So Casey, did you sleep well last night?" Rose asked. "Oh yeah, I was comfortable." Casey replied before taking a bite of her waffle. "That's good." smiled Rose.

Casey pulled on her coat as she opened the front door. She walked outside and began investigating her newest neighborhood. It was small and quiet, there were a few kids playing around in the autumn's dead leaves. "Hey!" chirped a voice from behind. Casey turned around to see a girl her age a few houses back, coming out of her front yard. Casey glanced around then pointed to herself asking "Me?" in a whisper. "Yeah, you!" the girl replied running up to Casey. Casey raised a brow at the curious girl before her, "Hello?" Casey asked. "Hi! I'm Raven" the girl explained while catching her breath. Raven held out her hand, and Casey shook it. "I'm Casey." "Are you new here? It's weird, I know everyone in the neighborhood and they're all so plain but I saw you and your goth like me. I had to say hi." Raven said while a smile. Casey looked at herself thinking out loud, "I'm goth?"

Casey realised she was wearing ripped up jeans, an over sized KISS shirt, a black jacket, some dirty black converse sneakers, and her hair was a bit untidy. "Yeah, I'm goth too see?" Raven responded. Casey looked Raven up and down, aside from dark eye shadow and black lipstick the girl was dressed normal. Purple t shirt, dark jeans, black sneakers, and some black bracelets. "So are you new here?" Raven asked. "Yeah, I'm living with the Stirlings." "Oh! Your a foster child?" "Yeah, what's it matter?" Casey responded half threateningly. Raven's eyes grew wide, "Oh no, it doesn't matter to me. I was just asking. I'm actually adopted myself." Raven explained. Casey backed down and crossed her arms. "You were adopted?" "Yeah, I don't remember my family at all. Well except for my family now" Raven added. "Hey since your new here, why don't I show you around? There are some cute guys down at the arcade!" Raven chuckled. Casey realized she had just made her first friend in Springwood.

Casey collapsed herself onto her ugly green bed and glanced to her clock. It was exactly half past sparrow she giggled to herself. Her clock was decorated with birds all over it, not exactly her style but hey it could have been worse...maybe. It was really eleven thirty, and she was now dressed in her pajama shorts and a tank top. She pulled her covers over herself and once again nodded off to sleep...

Red flowers. Brown hat. A child's drawing. A sign reading: SunnyDays. A glove. Woman yelling. Tear drops. A man's voice whispering into her ear, "Casey?".

Casey's eyes snapped back open. She breathed and then sat up in her bed, brushing her hair out of her face. "What the hell?" she whispered out loud, still gently panting. Her eyes widened as she felt something on her leg. She pulled off her covers to reveal a random piece of white lace, just resting on her leg. She picked it up and slowly brought it up to her eye level, examining it. "SunnyDays?" she whispered to herself as she looked a the lace.

"Alright but don't download anything please." Rose replied to Casey, as Casey took a seat at the family computer. "Don't worry I only want to google something." Casey answered. Casey typed in on the google search bar, SunnyDays. After scrolling through a bunch of photography websites she finally found a strange newspaper artical. She clicked on it and read her own police case. "Figures." she said outloud. "Just a flashback...weird one though." She exited out of google and walked from the computer. She later found herself in her room thinking about Freddy again. She barely remembered what happened any more, but she remembered what he looked like. He was tall, had brown hair but always wore a brown hat. He would wear striped shirts all the time, they were his favorites. He had bright blue eyes and would almost always have a smile on his face. Casey sighed, trying to remember more but couldn't. She took out a stuffed bunny of hers that Freddy once got her for Christmas. She hugged it then held it up to her face, tears begining to form in her eyes. She frowned and flung the bunny across the room untill it hit the wall and crashed onto the wooden floor. "Stupid rabbit..." she whispered to herself, crossing her arms.

Ok so I'm sorry this chapter is a little weird, the next one Casey will have her actual first encounter with Freddy. I just have to add it's driving me crazy that I have to write this boring stuff lol, yes trust me in the chapters to come you will look back at these chapters and yawn because the story is going to take an unexpected turn for the better...or should I say worse? Mwahahahahaha! Seriously though it's gonna get juicey!

And might I just add, thank you to all my fans for really supporting this story. Could you believe this was actually based off of a DREAM I had? lol Anyways thank you and I LOVE reading reveiws so send me as many as you'd like, even if they're frivilous I love to read them. Okay see ya'll in the next chapter! /


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before long the light of day faded into the darkness of night, still Casey sat in her new ugly green room by herself. Her stuffed rabbit on the other side of the room, staring at her with button eyes without her knowlege. Casey pulled her legs up and burried her head in her knees looking at the ground. She let out a sigh as the thought about everything. She never had any real friends who she could trust, she never had any foster family's she could truly trust, how she never felt like she could trust anyone...that is except Freddy and her old friends from when she was little. Casey closed her eyes as she thought. She could barely remember when she was young but she remembered her original home. She lived in a broken down one story three roomed house, with a drunken abusive father and a drunked mother who would always have secret friends who were boys that she would never let Casey tell her father about. She remembered that her mother would steal little girl dresses from GoodWill and Casey would wear them to school. Then Casey couldn't remember any more. Just a snippet of red flowers.

Casey fluttered her eyes open to see dark floor below her, no longer wooden but concrete. Casey's head popped up as she looked around to find herself in the middle of street. Everything was dark but it was clearly day. No cars were coming but she stood and ran to one side of the street, grabbing a stop sign in shock. She glanced around and realized on the opposite side of the street was a pre-school. She turned to see what the side she was on had. Her eyes widened as she saw the same pre-school on either side of the road. The pre-school had red flowers up front, and it's sign read "SunnyDays". Casey curiosity got the best of her as she took a few steps toward the school, almost in a trance-like state. It began pouring on her, and the wind picked up harsher and harsher with every step she took. Finally Casey reached the door, and pulled it open. Inside violin music was playing over the loud speakers. She closed the door behind her and took a step into the room further. There was a front desk with a corded phone hanging over the desk, swinging in the air. There were flowers and animals painted on the walls, and a door at the end of the room. Casey walked up to the door and opened it, beyond it was only darkness.

She blinked at the seemingly end-less darkness before her. She then noticed a light switch on the wall next to her, she flicked it and the darkness snapped into a bright hallway. She raised a bit of a brow now reconsidering going any further. She turned around to find a brick wall now only inches behind her, trapping her in. Her only way out was through the door. Her eyes then widened as she realized the violin music had stopped. The entire building was now deathly silent. She looked around with wide eyes and continued into the hallway. The hallway was filled with different doors, so she walked up to the first one on her right. She twisted the knob but the door was locked. She then did the same to the first one on her left, with the same outcome. She tried all five doors on either side of the hallway but none of them would open. Just then the lights went out. Casey noticed light on the wall next to her. She turned around to see the sixth door on the left had a window in it, and light was coming from the inside. She walked up to it and looked through the window. Inside was a class, the teacher looked strangely familiar to her but Casey didn't think much of it. The class was sitting in a half circle surrounding the teacher as she held up a picture book reading to them. Casey noticed the book was titled "The Pied Piper".

Just then she heard a little girl's scream, Casey's head shot to the direction the scream came from. She heard it again and dashed off into the darkness. Finally she realized to her right was another hallway and at the end of it was a doorway with light coming from under the closed door. Casey ran up to it and tried to open it. It was locked as well. Casey bit her lip as she tried to read the words on the sign posted on the door before her. She couldn't make it out because it was so dark. She then heard a little girl's giggle coming from the other side of the door making her eyes widen. "Hello" bursted an unknown voice from behind. Casey jumped and turned around to see red light coming from down the hallway and a silhouette of a man a few feet away from her. Casey pushed herself up against the door in fear. "Oh don't be frightened...I'm not gonna hurt ya...yet." the man let out with a perverse chuckle. "Who the hell are you?" screamed Casey. "That's for me to know..." the man revealed his clawed right hand in his silhouette, "and for you to find out." he smirked. Casey pulled on the door behind her trying to get away from the man but the door wouldn't budge. Casey turned around now facing the door pulling harder, when suddenly she felt the blades of the mans claws brushing through her hair.

Casey jumped as her eyes snapped open to her ugly green bedroom. Her beautiful ugly green bedroom. She sighed in relief. "Oh...it was only a dream..." She then shook it off and stood up, realizing it was morning now. "Shit." She let out looking at her clock that read 12:08, she had slept in.

oOoOoOo

Ok sorry it's a short chapter and kind of boring too but in the next chapter it's gonna start to pick up! Also for any of you out there who are horror-fanatics like me I want to let you know I'll be writting a Jeepers Creepers fanfic soon, so be expecting that from me lol! Over and out!


	5. Please Read

Dear Readers,

I wanted to let all of you know, because I think you deserve to, that I am no longer going to write anymore of this story. Due to knew things I have learned, which are all personal, I have no longer the want to continue this story. I'm sorry you never got to any of the good parts that were cooking up in my head but they are now forever secret.

I have enjoyed writting the story thus far and posting it up here and I appreciate having had the opportunity to entertain so many of you. Thank you for the support, guidance, and encouragement you have provided me while I wrote the story. You guys rock! I will be writting more of my other stories and possibly some of "A Nightmare On My Street" which was my original Freddy Krueger story set in the Robert Egland Freddy universe.

Thanks again for everything.

Yours truly,

SideshowBobsGal


End file.
